


Locks

by Evil Crutchie (PawPunk)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [30]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Breeding, Consent Play, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Kinktober, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Rape Fantasy, Stocks, day 30
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/Evil%20Crutchie
Summary: Jack gets some very specific fantasies when he's in heat
Relationships: Crutchie/Jack Kelly
Series: Kinktober 2019 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501880
Kudos: 39
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Locks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/gifts), [TheJediAssassinGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJediAssassinGirl/gifts).



> Trigger warnings: read the tags. As part of the roleplay, Jack pretends not to like it at first, but he's fully consenting the whole time. References to forced impregnation. No Mpreg in this au but it doesn't really matter
> 
> HOO boy this is LATE

It had taken a while for them to set up the scene, but it was worth it. Jack was completely immobilized in stocks and a pillory, a blindfold covering his face. Even so, he turned his head towards Crutchie as he entered the room. The smell of Jack’s heat was perfuming the room, and Crutchie took a moment to breathe in the luxurious scent. Almost immediately, his cock stiffened.

“Who’s there?” Jack asked. 

“I am,” Crutchie said.

“Great, that helps a lot. Now can you get me out of this... whatever it is? Green,” Jack clarified.

“No,” Crutchie laughed.

“Well, why not?”

“It’s just easier to breed an Omega when it’s tied down,” Crutchie said nonchalantly.

Jack paused. “Breed?” he asked.

“Yep! You’re part of the new world repopulation program! You’re getting paid to have as many babies as you can, and I’m your assigned stud,” Crutchie announced. He slapped Jack’s ass, pressing his erection against his naked thighs.

“I didn’t sign up for this!” Jack yelled. He struggled feebly against his unyielding restraints. 

“We assumed you wouldn’t need to,” Crutchie said. “The pay’s amazing, and the work’s easy after I’ve broken you in.” Crutchie couldn’t wait any longer. He slicked his fingers with lube and dragged them across Jack’s hole, giving him a little warning before sticking one in. Jack whined, pressing his hips back eagerly.

“See? That’s not too bad, is it?” Crutchie added more fingers, stretching Jack out wide.

“Nng,” Jack panted. 

“Good,” Crutchie said. He finally gave his cock some attention, pumping it as he coated it with lube. A moan slipped from his lips. He arranged himself so his bad leg was supported by Jack’s restraints and thrust into him.

Jack squeaked with surprise. “What, fuck-” He half moaned, half yelped as Crutchie pulled back, then thrust in deeper. Jack’s moans blocked out any potential for coherence as Crutchie continued to fill him with his cock. Finally, Crutchie stopped moving, letting Jack adjust to the sheer size.

“Fuck,” Jack whispered. He struggled against his restraints, sending waves of please through Crutchie.

“Safeword?” Crutchie asked.

“Green,” Jack said immediately. “I swear, if you stop, I will-” Crutchie cut him off with a rough thrust. Jack screamed in pleasure, going limp as Crutchie repeatedly rammed his prostate. Crutchie’s head went foggy, and he sped up. He was vaguely aware of Jack loudly coming all over the stocks, but he didn’t tell Crutchie to stop. In fact, his moans only got louder.

Crutchie buried his face in Jack’s back and breathed in. He moaned, his hips stuttering. Jack was starting to whine under him. 

“Jack,” Crutchie moaned as he came. His mind filled with pleasant static as he released his load into Jack. After a few glorious moments, he realized he was lying on top of Jack. Crutchie pushed himself up on his hands, not bothering to pull out. 

“Alpha,” Jack whined. He was shivering hard, grinding his hips on Crutchie almost subconsciously.

“Color,” Crutchie prompted. 

“Green,” said Jack. “Am I done now, Alpha?”

“Done?” Crutchie laughed. “No, of course not. I need to make sure you get knocked up before I can let you go.” Crutchie started to move slowly again. Coming in Jack hadn’t tired him out like it usually did- if anything, it made him hornier.

Jack seemed to react the same way. He moaned, relaxing as Crutchie started to move faster. “You’re doing very well,” Crutchie sighed. “You know better than to fight back, don’t you?”

“Mhm,” Jack hummed. “Harder, alpha?” He groaned as Crutchie slammed into his prostate. Crutchie’s bad leg was starting to hurt from being in the same position for so long, but he didn’t care. He came again, completely emptying himself and collapsing on top of Jack. 

“Master,” Jack whined, and Crutchie stroked his head gently. 

“Do you want me to let you out?” he asked. Jack made an affirmative sound and Crutchie unlocked the stocks. He pulled out of Jack and sat on the side of the stocks as Jack shakily stood.

“Are you alright?” Crutchie asked as Jack stretched.

“Are you?” Jack countered. He helped Crutchie walk the few steps to their bed and sit down. 

“I’m fine,” Crutchie said. “Just... give me a few minutes.”

“Yessir.” Jack knelt at his feet, leaning his head on Crutchie’s good leg. He dug his nails into his knees to avoid touching himself.

“Poor dear,” Crutchie cooed, petting his head. “You can touch yourself, since you did such a good job.” Jack whimpered in relief, not even remembering to thank him (not that Crutchie minded this time).

When Jack had finished and Crutchie’s leg had stopped hurting so much, Crutchie helped Jack onto the bed and pulled the blanket over him. 

“Thank you,” he said, pulling Jack into a hug. Jack snuggled up against him gladly, already half asleep. Crutchie tried to get up to get him water from the mini-fridge, but Jack rolled on top of him. Crutchie gave up. Jack was like a cat, and he couldn’t push him away.


End file.
